bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Palmer
| image = | race = , | birthday =June 1st | age =15 years old (at death) | gender =Male | height =5 ft | weight =115 lbs | blood type =A- | affiliation =Soul Society (loosely) Yonkō (loosely, student under Seireitou Kawahiru) | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Rukongai | relatives =Unnamed Parents, 3 Unnamed Siblings (all deceased) | education =Yonkō (student under Seireitou Kawahiru) | shikai =Genshukai | bankai =Not Yet Achieved | manga debut =Forged in Fire (Part I) | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} (ジェイソン·パーマー, Jeison· pāmā) is an American born soul that met his end while on holiday in Japan, leading to his soul being transferred to the Soul Society by way of a ; while in the Rukongai he was noted for having an abnormal amount of spiritual energy and was sought after by several malicious parties who wanted to taint his morality for their own goals. He was found by a member of the Yonkō, who were known for their power and fame, and it was under them that he was able to realize his destiny. Appearance Normally seen in urban wear, even in the soul society Jason has made it a habit to show off his american roots and not wear the traditional shinigami or soul clothing. He prefers to wear long sleeved hooded sweatshirts and such, his favorite being white and blue. He is usually seen wearing a red tee shirt underneath and jeans with sneakers to complete his "rebellious" style. Having short spiky hair and glasses, he is an atypical book worm that is rather intelligent but also a smart mouthed individual. In shinigami form however his soul automatically choose to wear the standard Shihakushō like most other shinigami which he then modified to be less baggy on his short frame. The main difference however is that he wears boots rather than sandals. while in this form he wears his Zanpakutō on his back as it is quite long for him to wear on his hip. Background Personality Loud mouthed and rebellious, Jason is a typical American teenager that loves to stir up trouble for himself. He is book smart but also street smart in that he can speak intelligently but also can curse like a sailor. While in the rukongai however he learned to hold his tongue and as a result he became more mellow contemplating his death while on vacation with his family (as he died first on impact during the accident). Jason now has a double faceted personality as he still retains traits of his old life but also holds onto his new one in the after life. Powers and abilities Vast Spiritual energy: While it is largely uncontrolled, Jason has a vast amount of spiritual pressure, which has been noted for its unique properties that allow it to become solid chains. The exact amount is unknown but it leaks out of him constantly making him unable to harness it properly. :Spiritual Denotation of Water: In life, as well as in death Jason has had a natural affinity for water, being at home within it as well as being able to swim for long periods of time. This has extended to the overall feel of his reiatsu as it can at times feel like an ocean of energy around him, and it can manifest as physical water which he can then use to create whips or other shapes and weapons. :Reiatsu Influenced by Emotion: His reiatsu is influenced strongly by his emotional state and as a result it can become either dense like the deepest part of the ocean or as shallow as a puddle after a rainy day. His reiatsu is strongest when he is angry, happy or determined, however it is weakened when he is sad, depressed or distracted. :Reishi Chains: While not a widely used ability, Jason can create chains of solid reishi to bind his opponents. Spirit Tracking: As an advanced form of spiritual awareness, Jason is able to sense and track individuals based on their spiritual powers, it was said that his powers were similar to used by and as such he can also tell what level of spiritual energy the individual has as well. Enhanced Endurance and Durability: Using his reiatsu he is able to rebound quickly and endure attacks without slowing down. He was also able to harden the reiatsu around his skin to block punches and kicks or strengthen his own blows. Enhanced Speed: While he was alive he used his reiatsu in order to reinforce his legs to jump higher using skills similar to Fullbring's , resulting in a gold spark being emanated from his feet. High Intellect and Adaptability: Despite his somewhat punkish attitude, Jason has shown himself to be analytical, perceptive, and deductive. In his high school, Jason's grades are almost always near the top, despite his constant skipping of school. Aside from that, Jason appears to be able to determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and correctly deduce a proper counter-strategy to defeat his opponent's attacks, even if it means taking an attack in order to enact a plan. It is more often than not that he relies on his shikai and it tends to make him cocky in battle. Shinigami Powers Shinigami Transformation: Since his shinigami training started strangely, when he obtained his powers Jason found himself unable to maintain the form as his base state, and as a result he is in flux, resulting in his base form being a plus with the inner spark of a shinigami similarly to how Ichigo was human with shinigami powers. In this manner he is able to "transform" into his shinigami state at will, but prolonged usage of the form tires him causing him to have to revert back to his normal plus state. Hiraijin (飛雷神, "the flying god of lightning"): Hakuda Mastery To be revealed in roleplaying and will be filled in later... Zanpakutō spirit | gender =Female | height =5ft | weight =Unknown | affiliation =Jason Palmer | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Jason's Inner World | shikai =Genshukai Genshukai Kōjō | bankai =Unknown }} Genshukai (元首界, "the sovereign kingdom") is the name of Jason's Zanpakutō and when sealed it takes the form of an ornate katana, having intricate patterns on the hilt consisting of over lapping white and black lines, crisscrossing the entire lenght, the hilt also features 5 red diamonds on both sides and the end of the hilt resembles a crown. This blade has no crossguard to speak of and it is held in a back sheath that is made of a substance not found anywhere in the soul society as Jason traveled beyond the borders to Yāolù and Britannia in order to assimilate different cultures as he did in his life. The sheath has two jeweled sections, one with a ruby and the other a sapphire as well as a tip the resembles the hilt's ending piece resembling a crown once again. There are seven white diamonds on the sheath on either side ending the decoration. The whole length of the sword, is about 5 ft 4 in making it 4 inches too long to be held on his hip causing him to have to carry it on his back. *'Shikai': Not Yet Achieved Tetsutsume (鉄爪, iron claw): Not Yet Revealed/Obtained Plot Trivia *Jason's appearance is based on the appearance of Rikuo Nura from . *With this character I as a writer am trying to go a different direction and start from the bottom (like many failed attempts before) but I feel this would be different as I have a different basis (not a human gone shinigmai like Ichigo, but rather a soul becoming a unique shinigami). Gallery Jason Reiatsu.PNG|Jason's Reiatsu as a child Jason Gigai.png|Jason while in the Human World Chibi Jason.PNG|Jason as a Child Jason holding his Zan.jpg|Holding his Zanpakutō